Clairvoyant
Foehn Revolt |role = * Infiltration * Infantry stun * Bridge demolition |useguns = * Stun beam * Demolition set |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 210 |armortype = Plate |speed = 6; 10 when boosted |sight = 8 |cost = $350 * $500 in Infantry Only |time = 0:07 (base 0:11) * 0:12 (base 0:18) in Infantry Only |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = * Cyberkernel Expansion * Cloud Piercer Expansion * Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 105 frames (7 in-game seconds) |range = 4.5 |evolvesto = Duplicant |ability = * Amphibious * Infiltrates enemy structures * Detects disguised enemies * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * Weapon immobilizes target infantry for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) * Can destroy bridges by using the demolition set on its repair hut ** The demolition set takes 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds) to detonate ** Has a range of 1.5 and a cooldown of 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Desolators/Eradicators, Syckles and Zorbtrotters/Zorbfloaters * Immune to radiation, poison and Alanqa Skystation's tornado * Cannot be mind-controlled * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs |artist = *Starkku (SHP) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") |infantry = 1 }} The Clairvoyant is a small drone (technically classified as infantry) used by the Foehn as their infiltration unit. Unlike the other factions' counterparts, however, they cannot disguise as enemy infantry, but makes up for it by being even cheaper, amphibious and able to move even faster with the support of Spinblades. Clairvoyants are also useful as detectors, as they can see cloaked units and notice disguised enemies. To help them in catching the latter, they are armed with a stun beam that can immobilize infantry, allowing Foehn troops to deal with them. Clairvoyants can be transformed into Duplicants through a Nanofiber Sync. Official description The Clairvoyant is an oddball among the infiltrators, it is neither a soldier nor a spy, but a weirdly shaped drone that can benefit from the use of Spinblade with a tiny windflow drive it has mounted on its back and can traverse water zones freely. Unlike all the other of infiltrators, it cannot disguise, but its price and early availability during the battle make it ideal for a direct infiltration rush attempt with many Clairvoyants involved, as the chance is high that at least one of them will reach the target, unless the destinated building is walled or hidden behind a gate. This little drone has another trick up its sleeve: it can use a short ranged stun gun to immobilize most enemy infantry near it and will also automatically use its weapon against disguised enemy infantry once it detects them. Additionally, it is able to detect stealth units like the Epsilon's Shadow Tanks and has the ability to destroy bridges, allowing them to limit an enemy's movement on the battlefield.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Clairvoyants are still regarded as infantry, despite being non-humanoid in appearance. As with other espionage units, the Clairvoyant can infiltrate an enemy building, but the effects will vary depending on the building: * Barracks: All infantry will be trained as veteran. * War Factory: All War Factory units will be produced as veteran. * Radar: Battlefield will be reshrouded for the radar's owner. * Power Plant: Owner's power will be shut down for 1:30 (2:00 for Nuclear Reactors). * Ore Refinery: Steal $5000 from the refinery's owner. * Ecobooster: Can see owner's money count. * Laboratory: Partial prerequisite for additional technology. * Superweapon/support power structure: Resets the countdown of the superweapon/support powers. * Construction Yard: Partial prerequisite for additional technology. * Field Bureau: Owner will lose all captured infantry technologies. Assessment Trivia * Although Clairvoyants are immune to genetic manipulation weapons, Rahn's "Terranova" beam is an exception. * The Clairvoyant's SHP infantry sprite is from the Basilisk Scout Drone from the Project Phantom ''mod for Yuri's Revenge. According to Speeder, the lead developer for ''Mental Omega, the SHP is no longer used for Project Phantom so it is reused for Mental Omega[https://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/spinblade-doing-spinblade-things Speeder's comment in Spinblade teaser: It's not a public asset. Starkku's no longer using it so we are.]. See also * Duplicant * Spy * Saboteur * Infiltrator References zh:千里眼机器人 Category:Infantry Category:Drones Category:Espionage Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Disguise Detector Category:Stealth Detector Category:Windspin